Keep it simple
by Dissectation
Summary: [HM DS] Cent morceaux de quotidien dans la vie de Ruby, l'aubergiste de la Vallée des Myosotis. Basé sur 'A Harvest Moon Addict's 100 Theme Challenge'.
1. Ruby

**Note de l'auteur:** Cette fanfic est donc basée sur 'A Harvest Moon Addict's 100 Theme Challenge' (lien: topic/114600/66602864/A-Harvest-Moon-Addict-s-100-Theme-Challenge ) avec le personnage de Ruby. Le but du challenge est d'écrire cent chapitres de cent mots sur un personnage de l'univers Harvest Moon. De base c'est en anglais, donc je traduis les mots de chaque thème. Par contre je vais pas prendre très au sérieux les cent mots du pari parce que j'ai pas la patience et l'envie. Donc ce sera juste des chapitres courts d'environs cent mots.

* * *

**1\. Introduction**

Occupée à préparer le repas pour son fils et la jeune fille qui venait tout juste de demander une chambre dans son l'auberge, Ruby se mit à chantonner. La femme ne se sentait jamais aussi à l'aise que derrière ses fourneaux.

Elle ramena une de ses courtes mèches brunes en arrière pour la plaquer contre son oreille, et se courba jusqu'à atteindre la cuillère en bois afin de goûter son plat. De contentement elle fit balancer son poids sur une jambe puis l'autre, dans ce qui formait une petite danse discrète.

Encore quelques minutes de cuisson et le dîner sera servi. Ruby adorait observer l'expression de ses convives pendant qu'ils se régalaient de ses petits plats.


	2. Lave-linge

**2\. River (rivière)**

Certains jours dans le mois Van plaçait son échoppe bizarre près de l'auberge de Ruby. Par curiosité, la femme venait toujours voir ce que le vendeur avait trouvé de nouveau. Avec le temps les deux étaient devenus amis.

Après tout, Ruby s'avérait être une bonne cliente. Entre bibelots inutiles, et trouvailles sublimes, l'aubergiste avait du mal à se retenir d'ouvrir son porte-monnaie.

Elle se souvenait de la fois où, des années plus tôt, sautant de joie et sans hésiter une seconde elle avait achetée chez lui son premier lave-linge. Ce fut une étape importante à plus de modernité dans son auberge: jusque là elle devait tout nettoyer dans sa baignoire ou à la rivière!


	3. Takakura

**3\. Farm (ferme)**

Lorsque Ruby allait en fin d'après-midi faire ses courses dans la ferme de Vesta, il lui arrivait de croiser Takakura. Il restait toujours planté là, les bras dans le dos, à regarder les plantations d'un air mélancolique. Le voir ainsi l'attristait toujours.

« Ah, Ruby! » Lança Vesta de sa voix forte lorsqu'entra une de ses meilleures clientes dans son magasin. « Comment ça va? Qu'est-ce que tu prends aujourd'hui, dis-moi? »

Ruby soupira. « Oh, moi ça va, ça va… Mais tu as vu Takakura dehors? Il me fais de la peine. »

La fermière se frotta la nuque. « Ah, ça… Je crois qu'on ne peux rien n'y faire. Tu sais après ce qui est arrivé à Mark… »

Les deux femmes restèrent silencieuses un moment, en hommage à l'homme mort.

« Enfin, avec le temps il finira par aller mieux, tu verras! » gueula Vesta qui ne savait pas parler calmement.

« Oui, tu as surement raison! »

Une idée venait de germer dans la tête de Ruby: elle allait inviter le vieil homme à manger chez elle pour lui changer les idées.

« Aujourd'hui je vais t'acheter plus de légumes que d'habitude! » lâcha-t-elle, joyeuse.


	4. Tactile

**4\. Warmth (chaleur)**

S'il y avait une chose que Ruby adorait, c'était le contact physique. Lorsque qu'elle se sent proche de quelqu'un, elle veut le lui prouver après tout!

Dans la Vallée tout le monde se connait, alors ça donne l'impression agréable de faire parti d'une grande famille. Pour ça, Ruby ne prenait jamais le temps de réfléchir avant de se montrer chaleureuse. À force de vivre dans cet environnement où chacun est assez ouvert, elle avait fini par oublier que tous ont une sensibilité différente.

Elle comprit qu'elle venait de gaffer quand elle voulu enlacer Nami, et que la pauvre petite la repoussa, paniquée.

Ruby s'en voulut d'avoir fait quelque chose qui l'a rendu mal à l'aise et garda en mémoire de ne plus se montrer trop tactile envers la jeune fille.


	5. Barbe-à-papa

**5\. Clouds (nuages)**

Panier de linge en mains, Ruby se dirigea vers la porte extérieur pour sortir dans l'espace clôturé derrière son auberge. Là, elle posa à terre ce qui l'encombrait et commença à étendre le linge.

C'était une jolie journée et elle profitait de la chaleur du soleil sur son visage lorsque celui-ci n'était pas momentanément recouvert par un nuage.

Quand elle eu fini, son panier tout à fait vide, elle s'autorisa quelques minutes de pause à observer le ciel. Aussi bleu que sur les dessins de Rock quand il était petit. Des nuages passaient en prenant leur temps, pas pressés. Aussi blancs que du coton et appétissants que la barbe-à-papa.


	6. Village natal

**6\. Bells (cloches)**

« Tu as tant voyagée que ça! Je me sens un peu ridicule à coté. » Ruby rigola.

« Oh, ce n'est pas si incroyable… » commença Nami « Au contraire, avoir un foyer et un endroit auquel on tient… J'aimerais avoir ça. »

« Moi, si j'en avais l'occasion j'aimerais bien visiter le monde… Oh, peut être pas entièrement! »

Ruby s'arrêta un peu pour rire à nouveau. Elle était heureuse d'avoir une conversation avec Nami la solitaire. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire.

« Ou au moins… » reprit-elle « Retourner dans mon village natal. Oh, mais c'est tellement loin et plus personne là bas ne doit se souvenir de moi. »

Les yeux de Nami s'agrandirent, pendant qu'elle fixait l'aubergiste, l'air très intéressée par son histoire. Tant de curiosité amusait Ruby.

Elle continua « Dans mon village nous étions tous plutôt pauvres, c'était une autre époque. Toutes les maisons étaient collées les unes aux autres… Et l'endroit où nous nous regroupions tous le soir ou les jours de fêtes c'était la place de l'église. »

Ses souvenirs lointains resurgissaient peu à peu.

« Je me souviens en particulier du son de la cloche… »


	7. Rock

**7\. Love (amour)**

Ruby est du genre ouverte, qui ne juge pas, et avec tant d'amour à donner.

Aussi généreuse que patiente elle a élevée son fils en s'assurant de ne le priver de rien. Il a grandit pour être un rien pourri-gâté et paresseux, mais malgré tout ses défauts sa mère resta terriblement contente et fière de lui.

Quand on lui fait la remarque qu'elle aurait mal élevée Rock, elle ne se fâche pas. Peut être lui a-t-elle laissé trop de liberté, c'est vrai. Mais sa propre enfance n'ayant pas été facile, et n'ayant jamais pu avoir ce qu'elle voulait à cette époque, elle a voulu s'assurer que son fils ne connaisse jamais ça. Alors, c'est vrai, elle le couve trop. Mais elle ne peux pas s'en empêcher.

Elle l'aime tellement, son petit cœur.


	8. Marlin

**8\. Cold (froid)**

Ce jour là Vesta ne se trouvait pas dans sa ferme. À sa place, c'était son frère Marlin qui s'occupait de la vente de leurs produits. Et pour dire vrai il avait tendance à mettre l'aubergiste un peu mal à l'aise. Elle préférait de loin le caractère chaleureux de Vesta au regard froid de Marlin.

Tout semblait ennuyer ce garçon et Ruby se sentit coupable de l'embêter avec ses achats. Par chance la porte de la boutique s'ouvrit sur Célia et dès que la jeune fille sourit, l'expression de Marlin se fit de suite plus apaisée.


	9. Blue Bar

**9\. Coffee (café)**

Elle allait rarement au Blue Bar, Ruby. Trop de choses à faire pour tenir son auberge. Occupée entre son travail, sa famille, et ses amitiés. Et puis, elle préférait l'ambiance de son salon, où les habitants venaient se détendre parfois, à celle du bar où les gens venaient se saouler et rire.

Mais ce jour là était différent. Elle avait vu son fils peiner à inviter Nami à sortir, et Ruby savait qu'en s'ajoutant au groupe sa jeune pensionnaire accepterait plus facilement.

Là bas, Ruby commanda du café, Nami du lait chaud, et Rock une boisson au nom bizarre. Muffy, un sourire gigantesque sur les lèvres, les servi.

« C'est rare de vous voir ici Ruby, ça fait plaisir! Sinon, vous saviez pour le fils de Mark?! »


	10. Bienvenue

**10\. Gift (cadeau)**

Les ragots de Muffy s'étaient transformés en une étrange rumeur qui flottait sur les lèvres de chaque habitant de la Vallée. On ne parlait plus que de ça. Mark, le fermier prodige qui nous avait quitté beaucoup trop tôt… Avait eu une aventure avec une fille de la ville il y a un peu moins de vingt ans de ça! Et de cette union était né un fils.

Takakura était le premier à avoir su, et avait fait le nécessaire pour retrouver le garçon et le rencontrer. Ruby s'entendit pousser un cri de surprise quand elle apprit que le jeune homme avait accepté de reprendre la ferme d'un père qu'il n'avait jamais connu.

C'était la raison pour laquelle elle se trouvait derrière ses fourneaux, préparant plusieurs plats pour l'arrivée du nouveau fermier. Avec ses voisins et amis ils avaient décidés de préparer une petite fête de bienvenue en son honneur, et les plats étaient bien sur les cadeaux de Ruby.


End file.
